Talk:Starters Guide
Contributions will now be accepted. If you make a contribution of information of a considerable size, please tell us what the information was here, and sign it, as seen below. Also, please make sure all edits stick to the template already in place, if you dont understand the template or wiki code, most, if not all the templates contain 'Info here', simply write there what information you wish to add. All information on the starters guide is subject to re-formatting, editing, or even deletion - Sye 09:40, 18 April 2007 (EDT) Sub pages that need editing: /Windurst /San d'Oria /Bastok /Valkurm Dunes /Jeuno /Kazham Forum discussion Forum discussion thread Although I think its best everything else is discussed on the wiki. Contributions There is no need for a list of contributors, that's what the history is for. --Chrisjander 21:41, 13 April 2007 (EDT) :I agree Sye 04:27, 16 April 2007 (EDT) Nations We have a clash in the layout now, the supposed layout branches the three nations off from the main page, but if those nations are to be put just after jobs (which is when the person will choose thier starting nation) they will take the user away to that nation before they have learned thier controls. I propose we outline the nations in that section, and then branch off to the seperate nation pages after the basics section. what do you guys think? Sye 09:54, 16 April 2007 (EDT) Ach. I made alterations without reading the discussion first. Ignore my additions. Nations. Yes, we'll have to branch the guide off into several pages, one for each of the nations. We'll divide the workload based on experience in each of the regions to speed up the difficult process. Then we'll do the same thing for the Jeuno/Qufim section and again for the Kazham section. --Greix 12:21, 17 April 2007 (EDT) :Agree'd, my experience is limited to windurst, but I will create templates for the other three nations and have them all conform. - Sye 18:41, 17 April 2007 (EDT) I Added a new section to the nations pages, 'Guilds'. I think although we can stress that crafting is exspensive and suggest they try it later on, I think it would give them something to look forward to in thier home nation. - Sye 05:50, 20 April 2007 (EDT) Contributions Added Template - Sye 09:40, 18 April 2007 (EDT) Added info for Kazham. Will the TOC on the Starters_Guide contain links to the subsequent areas that are subbed (sandy, windy, basty, kazham etc)? -- Cleric-yokiko 07:18, 4 June 2007 (CDT) Making a spelling correction. --Bri 00:57, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Did some grammar checks and corrections. --MXCNLink 04:33, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Under Construction Why has this page been under construction for the last three months straight? Xbox 360 Controls Here they are can you put them into the table? move character: Left stick Action/select closest target: A Cancel: B move camera: right trigger autorun: Left bumper while moving heal/lockon: press down left stick toggle camera: press down right stick Select Active Window: Y menu: X switch target: D-pad Zoom in/Zoom out: Right Stick up and down hide all windows: Back Button snapshot: Right bumper All other are not mapped on the Xbox 360 controller and you WILL need a usb keyboard or thumb text pad to use them --RellikEvol 19:08, 25 December 2007 (UTC)